Originally, conventional table hockey such as rod hockey and table soccer such as foosball allowed a rotary member's handle attached to the game platform to simultaneously rotate a small paddle to pass, block, or shoot a ball or puck. Limitations in the movements of the paddle were reduced to only rotate, push-in, and push-out at a linear and static fashion. As a result, this lack of ability to raise the rotary member's handle prevented the possibility to accurately and comfortably lift the ball or puck into the goal. Moreover, the goalie is limited to left or right movements whereas the original sport's goalie can lie down to block lower shots, stand up to block higher shot, raise the arm to catch, and move the legs in different direction or spread them apart. Hence, the miniaturized goalie simulates in limited ways the original sport and lacks in many possible game scenarios such as the possibility of a goal scored between the goalie's legs.
Another variation is the game of air-hockey where the user is allowed more flexibility to move the mallet freely on a surface in order to hit or block the puck. However, the game is often limited to two players and the experience remains two-dimensional because the puck remains at surface level.
Yet another variation of a smaller scale version of hockey takes place on household floors with small hockey sticks and goals where a player can stand up, sit, or kneel down. This mini hockey game also known as knee hockey is limited by the often lack of indoor space obligating the use of a smaller goal too often maladapted to the larger body of the player. The small stick frequently requires turning the shoulders around and moving the arms inconveniently as a result of its limited length. Moreover, the short stick is unable to use the effect of a lever favorably and is thus disadvantageous to attain accuracy and swiftness while performing wrist or slap shots. An often objectionable and inadequate playfield which lacks the presence of a shield results in the ball or puck to repetitively fly away from the dedicated area.
Hand apparatuses used with dexterity to block or catch a ball or puck are recognized and widely used in sports such as baseball using gloves, or hockey using blockers and catchers. Another type features a catch-ball paddle with straps for hand insertion and using hook-and-loop fasteners in order to receive a thrown ball which is also wrapped with hook-and-loop fasteners. Since all of these types only function by grabbing or closing the gap between two edges, and blocking, or fastening by moving a solid item, they do not require the specific use of many different fingers. Hence, those variations of hand equipments hardly benefit from the use of diverse fingers and are limited in additional functions.